The object-oriented programming paradigm is popular in enterprise applications. Under the object-oriented programming paradigm, software developers define software in terms of classes and objects. In certain situations, a software developer may develop an application as a globalized application. Certain types of objects in globalized applications may be represented in accordance with globalization techniques. For example, string variables may be represented in a Unicode format. As the number of locations in which a particular application may be used increases (e.g., an application that is used in many different countries with different languages), the complexity involved in the task of managing data of a globalized application increases.